The Forbidden Love
by Awesomeabigail12
Summary: Hermione never knew that her life would change so much in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She thought her life was easy, and fun until her hand grazed a Slytherin boy... Draco Malfloy.
1. Chapter 1- Potions

Hermione was walking to potions class alone, because she wanted to be a little early, to speak to Snape about her last mark. She waited outside of the classroom for a minute or two, then Draco strutted up.

Hermione looked at him with a confused look, because he's always late not early.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco asked.

"I just needed to speak to Snape ab-" Draco cut her off.

"Ok I don't care that much, mudblood." Draco said, then leaned on the stone wall.

"Well may I ask why you're so early?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco's striking blue eyes.

"It gets me out of hanging out with that stupid Crabbe. He's almost as annoying at Potter." Draco said back. Hermione held back laughing, and so was Draco, but he hid it very well.

Just then other students started to shuffle toward the classroom, and Hermione realsied she didn't Even speak to Snape. They all walked in, and as they were walking Hermione's hand grazed Draco's. She realized she hasn't touched him since she punched him since third year.

The class went by pretty quick, and then Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out together.

"Hermione, can I pleaseeeee borrow your notes you took in potions?" Harry whined.

"Harry, you should try doing your homework on your own for once!" Hermione said laughing, while walking with Harry and Ron to the great hall.

Then all of a sudden they heard bickering coming from behind them. Of course it was Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter." Draco snickered while they walked past them. Hermione met eyes with Draco for a second, looking angry. Draco's smile faded away, and they continued walking.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. Once they got to the great hall they sat with Ginny, Parvati, Dean and all the other Gryffindors. It was the same as normal, until there was a loud bang at the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to see what happened. Draco was all bloody, then ran out.

Hermione was curious as to what happened, but didn't think much about it, because Harry had started talking about tomorrow's Quittitch match.

It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, but it migh be canceled due to the weather, because it had b en snowing like crazy lately.

"They're barley competition." Ron said super confident.

"Is that why the beat you last match then?" Ginny said laughing with Hermione.

"Oh whatever Ginny." Ron said rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Quidditch

Hermione was walking to the library, to finish her studies, when she heard the sound of metal crashing from the boys bathroom.

She stoped in her tracks, and peered inside. Inside was Draco Malfoy, leaning over the sink. His arm was bleeding, and he was silently crying. On the ground was a bloody knife. He was trying to wash the blood off his arm but it just kept flowing out.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, walking in, "Come on, I'll take you." She was trying to be nice to him, because he was really hurt.

Draco looked down at his shoes, as he was standing in a puddle of blood.

"Why would you want to help me?" He asked, rapping his hand around his arm.

"Because you're hurt, here." Hermione said then walked over to him. She unwrapped his loose tie from his collar, and tied it around his cut.

Draco liked the feeling of someone actually caring about him, even though it was only for a few minutes. A lot of thoughts were going through Hermione's mind. Whenever she used to talk to Draco, it was with an undertone of hatred, but now she thinks about what he says, like they, aren't total enemies.

"Come one you're going to pass out if you lose too much blood." Hermione said, then held her hand out for him to take. He grabbed her hand, and they walked to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione sat with him as Madem Pomfrey used a healing hex. She said he lost a lot of blood, and that headaches would be commen.

They started walking out together when Hermione started asking him questions.

"Did you cut yourself!" She asked, stopping. Draco kept walking away.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked running back to him.

"Why do you care?" He asked, frowning.

"I just want to know." Hermione said quietly.

"Well i don't need to tell a filthy mudblood like you!" Draco said and Hermione stormed off. Draco watched her walk away, regretting his last words.

The next day Draco woke up with a pounding headache, which he expected.

"Hey Malfoy, ready for the game tonight?" Marcus Flint asked.

"Obviously," Draco said smiling, "The Gryffindor's don't stand a chance." He said. A few hours later Hermione was in the front row of the stands, waiting for the game to begin.

About twenty minutes later the quidditch game had begun, and the seekers were off to look for the snitch, but it was nowhere to be found. The game went on, and Hermione got bored fast, since she was never that fond of quidditch.

Just then, the snitch was two feet in front from her, just fluttering in place. Draco was close to the snitch, but didn't notice it was there. Harry was pretty far, but started zooming after it.

Draco noticed where Harry was going and took off, racing to the snitch. Draco was closer, but Harry was speeding up. They were both inches away, holding their hands out to reach it.

Harry was so close, be just had to reach a little bit more until the crowd exploded with cheers... Draco got the snitch!! Hermione frowned a bit, as she was obviously rooting for gryffindor.

Harry frowned at her, and she just sighed.

Ok so that was chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! I'm so exited to write this because I have a lot planned so I'm trying to write a lot of chapters to get to the good parts!


	3. Chapter 3- Room of Requirement

Hermione was walking back inside Hogwarts after that disappointing quidditch game, when she tripped over a weird small skull. Hermione looked at it for a few seconds, then turned it over to discover the initials L.M. on the back.

Hermione thought for a moment, then realised that it must be Lucius Malfoy's. She still didn't know why it would be here, in the quidditch fields at Hogwarts. She just picked it up and shoved it in her bag.

Then she saw Ron and Harry walk out of the changing rooms, and they ran up to her.

"Good job guys!" Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood after she saw the the look on their faces.

"Yeah whatever," Ron said, "This is the second game in a row that we've lost! We suck!" Ron yelled, but nobody heard him.

"We just need to practice more." Harry said, "If we practice we will get better."

"See that's the spirit!" Hermione said nudgeing Ron. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, then laughed.

They walked back to the gryffindor dormitory and fell asleep, after the long day they've all had.

The next day Draco wok up earlier then usual, then went to check his bag. He was sure he was missing something, and he was right.

Before they started their sixth year, his dad gave him a small skull that resembled the death eater mark. Draco usually left it in his Quidditch bag so nobody could take it, because it was worth a lot.

He check through his entire quidditch, bag and all his bags for that matter and it was nowhere to be found. Draco went straight to the quidditch field to search for it, because he though, where else could it be?

Hermione woke up at her usual time, got ready and did her normal routine. She had potions first, so she mar sure all her notes were taken.

She was looking through her bag for the notes when she stumbled upon the skull that she found in the quidditch field yesterday.

She was thinking about just returning it to Malfoy, but stuffed it back in her bag. She figured she could just give it to him in posions class.

She walked to potions class with Harry and Ron, to find Draco already seated inside the class, along with a few other students. The three took their seats.

The class seemed to drag on forever, it was Hermione's least favorite class, other then divination, which she thought was just barbaric.

What felt like hours later class was finally done and she was going to just give the skull she found to Draco. He started to walk out right as class ended, so Hermione quickly gathered her things and hurried after him.

"Draco!" She called a few feet behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around, "What?" He hissed.

"I found something on the quidditch field yesterday and I think it belongs to you." She said, then walked closer to him. She searched through her bag then pulled out the skull.

"Is it yours?" She asked, then Draco pulled it out of her hand.

"Where was it?" He asked.

"Um, right in the front of the stands." She said.

"Thanks." Draco said, then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione called then cought up to him, "What is it anyway?" She asked.

"Granger, why do you even care?" Draco asked, running his hand through his white blonde hair. Hermione started at his striking silver eyes.

"Hello?" Draco asked, trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Oh, sorry. Um," Just then Harry and Ron started walking up to them.

"Get away from her Malfoy." Ron said walking up to them.

"I wouldn't push me today Weasley." Malfoy said, then looked at Hermione before strutting away. Malfoy put the skull in his pocket, then turned the corner. Hermione watched him walk away, curious to where he was going.

Next was lunch in the great hall, and the Slytherin common room and all the bathrooms were on the other side of the school.

"Guys I gotta go," Hermione said turning to Harry and Ron, "I'll meet you in the great hall."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'm fine. I'll see you guys soon!" Hermione said, faking a smile then walking off, following where Draco went.

She turned the corner to where Malfoy walked off to, then saw a door apear out of the stone wall, she quickly ran to it, realiseing that is was the Room of Requirement. She stepped into a huge a huge field, with a sunset in the background, and Draco just sitting on the ground, reading some book.

Hermione stared at how beautifuly golden Draco's hair looked like in true sun. She started walking when Draco turned around, and she froze in her tracks.

"What are _you_ doing here Granger?" Draco asked standing up.

"I, um... I needed to talk to you about something." She said, pulling on her sleeves.

Draco was thinking about how cute she looked right now, her hair almost looking red in the light. He smiled without even realised he was doing so.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, then he realised what he was doing.

"Ok Granger, well what did you desperately need to talk about?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked over to wear he was standing, then sat down.

"Where is this?" Hermione asked, starting st the sky.

"This is what you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Can you just tell me?" She said, still staring at the sky. Draco hesitated, he's never had anyone actually care about him before. His father only cares about himself and his mother is barely here anymore. He sat down next to her.

"It's this huge field that is near my house. I used to come here all the time to escape everyhing that was going on at home." Draco said, watching the sunset. Hermione smiled, then looked at him.

"That's really sweet." She said.

"Why are you being nice to me? I've been nothing but rude to you for the past six years." Draco said, lying down and closing his eyes.

"Because you just want a friend. You want what I have with Harry and Ron." Hermione said, then lied down next to him, closing her eyes.

 **So that was chapter three!!! I hope you guys are liking it so far. It is so fun to write so a lot of chapters might be coming out all at once :)**


End file.
